


Enemy Friend

by CutesyMe



Series: KuroAkaWeek [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bite, Blood, M/M, Werewolves, nothing graphic though, there is some fighting explained in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8405599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: “Reveal yourselves and your matter of concern,” Bokuto ordered, sounding like the alpha that he was.
“I’m Yaku Morisuke,” the one who had restrained the tallest wolf harshly, spoke up. “This is Lev Haiba,” he pointed with a finger to the ridiculously tall one and then at the one who turned first. “This is Kozume Kenma. And that one,” he pointed with his finger at the black wolf who apparently still hadn’t passed out judging by his form. “Is a member of our pack.”
“What’s his name?” Akaashi asked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this at 10:30 pm and it's over midnight now and that's also why there is so little KuroAka. I will hopefully edit this tomorrow so please bear with me, I'm too tired now.
> 
> Prompt: Werewolf

If there was one thing that Akaashi didn’t like, it was his fur. Deep black and too noticeable during the day. But even that black fur had one advantage, and that was being unnoticed during the night. That was why Akaashi had been assigned to parole during the night. That again was a disadvantage because it was messing up his sleep schedule. He was ready to make that sacrifice for his pack though. Especially now since Bokuto took over as the new alpha. The faint howl he heard didn’t heöp ease his mind at all.

Akaashi was aware of the fact that this many night shifts where only necessary until negotiations with the packs surrounding the Fukurodani territory were made. Bokuto had to renew some old friendships and make friends with some enemies. It wasn’t obvious who was going to support Bokuto, but Akaashi believed in him, most of the whole Fukurodani pack believed in Bokuto, so Akaashi was ready to support Bokuto as much as he was able to. Bokuto killed for them and Bokuto would die for them, and just like that, almost everyone in the Fukurodani pack would die for Bokuto too.

Akaashi was taking a small break close to the border of the nekoma pack - maybe too close - his chin supported on his paws and his eyes closed but as cautious as ever, and he was thinking about who protecting Bokuto from enemies within their own clan when he heard loud steps. The ground shook with them and Akaashi raised his head, trying to find out from which direction they were coming.

Akaashi was prepared to fight for his alpha but Bokuto’s words and his own mind held him back. He didn’t who it was but it was obvious that he was outnumbered.

He was about to howl and alarm the rest of his pack when he saw a black werewolf run out inbetween the trees and coming to a stop on the middle of a clearing. Akaashi could see him perfectly from his hidden spot.

Just a second later, three more werewolves came from the same directions and one of them ran into the other when he suddenly came to a stop. The three werewolves stood in front of the black, clearly smaller than him which was also a sign of lower rank, but that didn’t stop them from growling at the black one.

The black one bared his teeth, snapping at nothing but air to intimidate the three werewolves. They didn’t stand still for a second, too afraid of who was most likely an alpha.

Akaashi wondered if he should help but he was clueless about who to help. He didn’t know who was from whose clan. The werewolves were on Nekoma ground. Akaashi could attack the alpha and then find out that he made an enemy or maybe he was from another clan who was Fukurodani’s ally. How could Akaashi take that risk? The same problem with the other three werewolves. He barely knew any members from other packs so he couldn’t know who to help. The fact that the fight was taking place on Nekoma’s territory wasn’t helping.

So Akaashi howled once, long, which attracted the attention of all four werewolves, and then he stood by as the three werewolves attacked the black one.

“Do not engage with an enemy, not when you’re not on our ground and not when you are outnumbered. If he attacks on his ground, retreat. If he attacks you on our ground then you put him into his place. But if you’re outnumbered, you come to me.”

Those had been Bokuto’s words.

“Yes, Bokuto-san.”

Had been Akaashi’s response.

So Akaashi was standing by, making sure that nothing of that problem there would become theirs.

The black wolf howled once too, louder than Akaashi and then attacked the three wolves. The grey wolf yelped when the black one bit his leg and tearing his leg out of the black one’s teeth of course turned out to be the wrong choice. The black one let go of the leg and attacked the second wolf, the tallest one, while the third one attacked the black wolf.

Akaashi watched from the sidelines and if there was any doubt left that the black one was an alpa, it was gone now. He held his ground like a true alpha but that fight had apparently been going on for a longer time. The alpha was limping, blood dripping from his neck that Akaashi only barely saw, and the three wolves had been not been enough hurt. There was no chance that an alpha fighting like that could not handle weak lower ranking wolves like that, even if they were three. There had been far more of them, too hurt to have followed the alpha here.

The black alpha seemed tired but he held his ground. At one point he was almost pushed over to the Fukurodani territory, making Akaashi growl. The black alpha spared him a glance but then pushed the three wolves deeper into the Nekoma territory again.

It was a mistake made out of exhaustion that made the three wolves push the black onto the Fukurodani territory. Akaashi was immediately standing closer, growling and baring his teeth. Two of the wolves decided to attack the alpha as the third one, the hurt grey one, attacked Akaashi.

Even if he hadn’t been hurt, that had been a foolish decision. In one swift move he dodged the sloppy attack and managed to close his teeth around the neck of the wolf. The wolf yelped as Akaashi bit down but was still cautious of killing him. The tallest wolf looked over, made eye contact with Akaashi, and if that wasn’t enough to scare them off, then the many Fukurodani wolves approaching most certainly were.

Since there was still the possibility that three wolves were Fukurodani’s allies, Akaashi let go of the wolf, and the three of them limped away as fast as they could. They disappeared to Nekoma grounds just as the first wolves arrived, who now couldn’t follow them.

Akaashi turned to the black alpha who was laying on the ground, his chest barely moving. Akaashi turned to his human form and approached the black wolf, who showed no signs of resistance as Akaashi crouched down beside him.

Bokuto was the next one to arrive, who stopped next to Akaashi. Akaashi glanced at him and then at the black alpha who was breathing weakly, eyes on Akaashi but Akaashi wasn’t sure if he could see Akaashi. He was doing a good job of not letting out any whimpers.

Two wolves appearing in the clearing was what caught Akaashi’s attention, and all of them stayed still as the wolves approached the border but didn’t cross it. A third one, slower one appeared behind them and stopped next to them.

One of them lurched forward when his eyes landed on the black wolf. Everyone from the Fukurodani pack besides Bokuto prepared for an attack but the wolf restrained harshly by the smaller wolf as the third one turned to his human form.

He was small and his eyes trained on the black wolf but Akaashi still thought that there was more to him. The smaller one turned next and then the tallest of them.

Akaashi exchanged a glance with Bokuto,who turned to his human form, which was no less intimidating from his wolf form, and they both walked closer to the border.

“Reveal yourselves and your matter of concern,” Bokuto ordered, sounding like the alpha that he was.

“I’m Yaku Morisuke,” the one who had restrained the tallest wolf harshly, spoke up. “This is Lev Haiba,” he pointed with a finger to the ridiculously tall one and then at the one who turned first. “This is Kozume Kenma. And that one,” he pointed with his finger at the black wolf who apparently still hadn’t passed out judging by his form. “Is a member of our pack.”

“What’s his name?” Akaashi asked.

Yaku balled his hands into fists, his jaw tightening, and he answered reluctantly. “Kuroo Tetsurou.”

The alpha of Nekoma. That much Akaashi knew. Kuroo also was a new alpha but in contrast to Bokuto who had killed the previous alpha, Kuroo allegedly had become an alpha by being declared as one.

“We need him back.”

“We need him here for interrogation,” Akaashi countered.

“That’s not possible,” Lev bursted out and needed to be held back by Yaku again. “Yaku-san, there must be a law against this.”

“There is a law against fighting on another pack’s territory, and there is a law allowing us to question the ones who broke that law,” Akaashi said.

“Yaku-san!”

“Leave it, Lev.”

“But Kuroo-san.”

“I said, leave it!” Yaku exclaimed and Lev quieted down reluctantly. “They’re only going to interrogate him,” Yaku added without breaking eye contact with Akaashi. “They aren’t allowed to kill him since Kuroo only protected himself.”

“Of course,” Bokuto said in his usual cheerful tone. “We’ll be nice to him, and patch him up of course.”

It was silent for a moment, Akaashi was sure they were trying to find out if Bokuto was being sarcastic, and then Yaku spoke up again. “We’ll be here again tomorrow for negotiations. After all our whole pack was attacked.”

“Of course,” Bokuto said. “No one will be happier than us to find out that Kuroo-kun is innocent so Nekoma and Fukurodani can be friends. See you tomorrow. Rest well.”

Akaashi walked over to the alpha, Kuroo, who was a human now, and carefully turned him around so his pack members can be a little reassured that they won’t hurt Kuroo. Another Fukurodani member helped Akaashi and together they carried him away.

“Kuroo Tetsurou, tsk,” Akaashi mumbled. “More like Kuroo-pain-in-the-ass-san.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In hindsight, Akaashi should have been more rational about this. But one of the youngest member who had never been in a real fight was being threatened by an alpha. All of Akaashi’s instincts told him to pounce on Kuroo and protect Onaga, but Akaashi was famous for not giving into his instincts and doing the rational thing. And yet, Akaashi pounced on Kuroo, digging his own nails into the forearm of Kuroo’s whose hand was holding on to Onaga, immediately drawing blood. And as if that wasn’t bad enough, Akaashi invaded Kuroo’s personal space and growled in his face, his teeth coming out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got my shit together and wrote this. I kinda like it.
> 
> We're getting finally some KuroAka action.

“Did something happen?” Akaashi asked when Konoha Akinori came back.

He had went to meet the Nekoma pack who had said the day before that they would be waiting at the border to Fukurodani’s pack. Their alpha was still unconscious; Akaashi not having moved from his side since yesterday. Power wise it would have been wise for Bokuto to stay with an unknown alpha who could attack the one keeping watch on him and escape. But that was the same reason why it wasn’t wise to let their own alpha get attacked. So it was Akaashi, the beta, who stayed with Kuroo Tetsurou.

“Nothing,” Konoha said. “Some of them were on edge because they can’t see their alpha, but others are quite understanding and patient.”

Akaashi hummed, his gaze on Kuroo. “But all of them are also ready to attack at the slightest chance of their alpha being in danger.”

“They will all go down for him,” Konoha agreed.

“Then I think it’s wise to immediately negotiate with an alpha like this who has a pack like that, don’t you think?”

Konoha was silent but it was obvious that he agreed. Bokuto was also quite anxious, on the verge of being happy, about the alpha waking up. He had told Akaashi everything about the Nekoma pack that he found out, which was a lot. Everything had sounded as if the pack was great and that Fukurodani’s and Nekoma’s former alphas had been on good terms with each other, but there had to be something that caused them to drift apart.

After patching Kuroo up, Akaashi had done nothing but wait patiently for the alpha to gain consciousness. Here and there he went on a little breaks where either Bokuto or Konoha took over for him. Akaashi kept a close eye on the the alpha’s situation, listening for the smallest changes in breathing, heart rate, or mumbling that might indicate that Kuroo was getting worse. There were only two minor incidents where Kuroo got a little restless, but Akaashi had managed to get it under control. They had to be very careful with the alpha because if he died under their watch, a war might not be very far. With a new alpha at that, that wasn’t the best situation for Fukurodani, although not only Bokuto but also Akaashi had faith in their wolves. But some situations were best when they didn’t happen. That was also why Akaashi was very anxious to leave Bokuto with Kuroo. Konoha was the better choice when it came responsibility and medicine, but Akaashi was still their healer.

“Akaashi-san!” Onaga Wataru, one of their youngest member exclaimed when he came in, and Akaashi shushed him. “Sorry. Do you want to go on a break? I can keep watch until then.”

“Where’s Konoha-san or Bokuto-san?”

“Out. Negotiations with the other pack from yesterday.”

“What?” Akaashi sighed, not believing that Bokuto would go there alone. Either Nekoma or the other pack was at fault at yesterday’s attack. They could rather walk freely on Nekoma territory because they had their alpha but they had nothing against the other pack.

Akaashi didn’t want to leave Onaga here with an alpha, but Kuroo hadn’t moved in the past hour at all, and Akaashi felt like refreshing himself would do him good. “Can you be here alone?”

Onaga nodded feverishly.

“Okay. I’ll be back immediately,” Akaashi reassured and let Onaga sit on his chair, who was quite ecstatic about it.

Akaashi jogged to the bathroom, where he considered to shower fast, but discarded that idea immediately. He relieved himself and washed his face with cold water, which did the small job of waking him up a little. The first thing that Akaashi saw when he walked back into the room was that his chair was empty; no Onaga sitting in it. Then his gaze landed on Kuroo who was sitting, his nails clawed into Onaga’s forearm, drawing blood, who was trembling and whimpering quietly.

In hindsight, Akaashi should have been more rational about this. But one of the youngest member who had never been in a real fight was being threatened by an alpha. All of Akaashi’s instincts told him to pounce on Kuroo and protect Onaga, but Akaashi was famous for not giving into his instincts and doing the rational thing. And yet, Akaashi pounced on Kuroo, digging his own nails into the forearm of Kuroo’s whose hand was holding on to Onaga, immediately drawing blood. And as if that wasn’t bad enough, Akaashi invaded Kuroo’s personal space and growled in his face, his teeth coming out.

Kuroo growled back but Akaashi didn’t back off. They stared at each other silently, but it was obvious that Akaashi had the upper hand here. A sheen of sweat was apparent on Kuroo’s forehead and he was trying his hardest not to tremble because of the exhaustion.

Akaashi could have growled again, could have forced Kuroo to submit in his weak state but at the same time he also had to think of his pack. They wanted to be on good terms with as many packs as possible, and humiliating an alpha into submitting to a beta was not a good start. So Akaashi tried his hardest not to let Onaga’s whimpers affect him, and give Kuroo enough space to calm down, but also remained close enough to let him know that Akaashi would beat him, maybe not easily but definitely, in case of Kuroo considering attacking Akaashi and Onaga.

Akaashi’s silent prayer was accepted; Kuroo slowly let his teeth disappear and let go off Onaga. Akaashi let go off Kuroo, simultaneously backing off and bringing Onaga behind his back.

“Out.” Akaashi ordered and Onaga obeyed immediately.

Akaashi watched Kuroo cautiously as he leaned back and watched Akaashi too. His chest was heaving up and down with heavy breaths, face pale, and sweat trickling down the sides of his face. Akaashi considered checking Kuroo for any major injuries but he couldn’t risk getting close to the alpha. Even if he was in a weak state, he was still an alpha, and if he was that intimidating while he was in such a weak state, then Akaashi hoped he wouldn’t be on the receiving end of his wrath when he has fully healed.

“I don’t know you,” Kuroo mumbled weakly

Akaashi cocked his head to the side to let the other know that he was listening but didn’t know what the alpha was talking about.

“I recognize your scent,” Kuroo elaborated. “But I don’t know you. You’re the wolf who was watching me fight, but I don’t know which pack you belong to or on whose territory I am on.”

Akaashi raised his eyebrow when he finally understood what was going on. He had been mad that Kuroo had attacked Onaga, but in Kuroo’s defense, he didn’t know where he was. For all that could have been, he could have been the prisoner of the pack whose wolves attacked him. Furthermore, he hadn’t met Onaga yet but had met Akaashi, so Kuroo immediately recognized him when Kuroo met him but of course not Onaga. So Kuroo knew that Akaashi wasn’t the enemy but hadn’t when he saw Onaga. That was why Akaashi decided to give him another chance.

Akaashi had heard it but he knew that no one was going to immediately dive in to attack Kuroo, especially since there were no fighting noises that Akaashi’s pack could hear. Komi burst the door open and looked around to see if Akaashi was hurt or not. He straightened his back, standing up from his fighting stance, and looked into Akaashi’s eyes. Then he glared at Kuroo.

Akaashi put his hand on Komi’s shoulder, knowing that he was emotional from seeing Onaga hurt. Komi’s shoulders were tense, and without a look at Akaashi he went back outside and closed the door.

“I am Akaashi, beta of the Fukurodani pack, and you have some explaining to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it. Feedback is welcome.
> 
> tumblr: @mitaki


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How many did you kill?”
> 
> Akaashi looked up at him and Kuroo’s eyes widened a little. “Does it matter? I would do it all over again for Bokuto-san.”
> 
> At first Kuroo was quiet as Akaashi finished up bandaging him. Then he softly touched the scar on Akaashi’s neck with a finger. Akaashi froze and his heart started beating loudly against his chest. The bite mark had never vanished.
> 
> “Is this from that fight?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, back from the dead again. I've been busy and now I'm procrastinating studying. Yeay me. (Please do not do at home).
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter. There's finally some Kuroaka action and hopefully there's more to come next chapter. I just don't kow how to get them get closer but I'll figure it out.

“I AM BACK!” Bokuto exclaimed as he slammed the door to the room Kuroo was in open.

Akaashi averted his eyes from Kuroo to the doorway where Bokuto was standing. Akaashi was glad to see Bokuto unharmed and in one piece. Konoha was standing behind Bokuto, also unharmed from what Akaashi could see. Contrary to Bokuto who was beaming and smiling, Konoha looked sceptical and cautious.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi spoke up calmly. “Please be a little more considerate of Kuroo-san’s health condition. You should speak quietly.”

Bokuto laughed and walked into the room. He sat on the other chair in the room that was closer to Kuroo’s bed than Akaashi’s chair. Konoha entered the room too, closed the door, and stood there like a bouncer, guarding the door. Kuroo, who had been quiet until now, looked from Konoha to Bokuto, then to Akaashi. He let his gaze rest on Akaashi for a moment, Akaashi reciprocating it calmly, and then Kuroo looked at Bokuto again.

“I guess you want an explanation now,” Kuroo said. He had been ready to talk since the moment Akaashi told him he had to explain a lot of things. But Akaashi had insisted that Kuroo should wait until Bokuto and Konoha were back., and told him to rest until then. Kuroo had become visibly better since he had woken up, which Akaashi was relieved about, but he was still weak.

“That would be nice,” Bokuto spoke up. “Your pack wants you back desperately and we’ve already informed them that you woke up, but we can’t let you go until we know if that event is going to be a problem for us.”

Kuroo nodded. “As you maybe already know, I’ve recently become an alpha by being chosen as one. That pack and ours always had a…different view on things, and I guess they thought that we would be the weakest while so much power is being shifted around, and that this would be the perfect time to attack us.”

That was very vague.

“We shifted around a lot of power too,” Akaashi spoke up. “Why didn’t they attack us?”

Kuroo fixed Akaashi with his gaze. “Because your alpha got his power through a rather very old buried way, and anyone would be too scared to attack a pack that had been tyrannical not too long ago. A new alpha who dared to form a pack within another pack, throw over the old pack, and managed to become the head of power, is not an alpha to be messed with, but to be begged to accept them as an ally.”

Akaashi looked from the calm Kuroo to a confused Konoha, and then to a grinning Bokuto. Kuroo’s answer had made it seem as if Kuroo had no intentions of being a threat to Fukurodani but wanted them to become allies. Akaashi didn’t know if he could believe that. Kuroo was undoubtedly smart, a schemer, who maybe was also conniving. To add to that, he had no evidence to prove his story.

“We were told you attacked them first,” Konoha said as Bokuto continued smiling at Kuroo.

“Well, I would show you all the places on our territory that got destroyed during the attack on us but I guess they have that on their own territory too,” Kuroo said.

“They do,” Konoha confirmed.

“Then I have nothing more than my word.”

“Well,” Bokuto said after a long time, smile still intact, “Since they also have nothing more than their word, we can’t blame any of you. But tell me, is this going to be a problem?”

Despite himself, Akaashi leaned forward. He was interested in how Kuroo was going to talk himself out of this question.

“Maybe. I don’t know yet. Depends what they do next but I’m not sure I can let them get away with this and also not if I can attack them. So maybe staying calm now and preparing for another attack is the best option that I have now.”

“You are surprisingly honest;” Konoha remarked.

“That’s the least I can do to thank you for your kindness.”

“Since when are you an alpha?” Bokuto suddenly asked excitedly. “Have you always wanted to become an alpha?”

The question threw Kuroo obviously off guard but not Akaashi and Konoha who had anticipated this. After a second Kuroo looked amused by it, and before Bokuto could make more fun of himself Akaashi stopped him. “Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san should continue to rest. He still hasn’t recovered fully.”

For a moment, Kuroo looked Akaashi in the eyes but then Bokuto hot his attention again. “Okay, we’ll leave for now but we’ll talk later.”

“Looking forward to it,” Kuroo said and Akaashi couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

“Shall I stay?” Konoha asked without being subtle about it.

Akaashi could see that he was worried, the smirk on Kuroo’s face wasn’t helping at all. “I’ll be fine,” Akaashi retorted and added because he could see the hesitation on Konoha’s face. “I’ll call you when I need you.”

Konoha nodded and then left. Akaashi turned to Kuroo and said. “I need to change your bandages and inspect your wounds. For that I have to touch you. May I?”

Kuroo’s eyes widened and he stared at Akaashi without saying anything. Akaashi raised his eyebrows questioningly and that seemed to shake Kuroo out of his stupor. After getting a nod from Kuroo, Akaashi got up and approached him while he tried not to look like a threat or as if he was scared. Before he touched Kuroo, he looked at the alpha again in a silent question and nodded when Kuroo extended his arm. He untied the He untied the bandage and inspected the wounds, content to see that they had healed.

Akaashi started telling Kuroo about the progress of his wounds. They hadn’t healed fully yet, which was unusual for any werewolf, especially an alpha. But Kuroo hadn’t been just. He had been weakened with wolfsbane.

Wolfsbane also had been used against Akaashi. He knew how that felt but he still couldn’t imagine how painful it must have been tortured with so much wolfsbane and then still have to defend yourself against multiple werewolves.

Wolfsbane was an immense torturous and painful method to use against werewolves. It affected the wolf in too many negative ways and that was why no werewolf used it against another one. If one actually did use it then that werewolf was maybe either very desperate or too evil.

As Akaashi moved to Kuroo’s chest, Kuroo asked. “Is it true that Bokuto was forced to eat wolfsbane.” Akaashi froze, a bitter taste filling his mouth at the memory. Kuroo looked alarmed and instantly added. “You don’t have to…”

“It’s okay, “ Akaashi interrupted. “The former alpha heard about the coup plans and called Bokuto-san in where we all were already gathered. He offered Bokuto-san the chance to eat wolfsbane to prove his loyalty. Bokuto ate it with a smile on his lips and his insides on the floor. We had the choice to either let our future die in front of us or fight although we hadn’t been ready. We had luck that not everyone attacked, some werewolves were too unsure about whose side they should be on because they were afraid of the former alpha. But Bokuto had managed to inspire some of them to fight on our side with his sacrificing stunt. The majority of the ones who were unsure joined us when he was finally killed. The rest of them fled or was killed too.”

Kuroo was quiet for a while and then asked in a whisper. “How many did you kill?”

Akaashi looked up at him and Kuroo’s eyes widened a little. “Does it matter? I would do it all over again for Bokuto-san.”

At first Kuroo was quiet as Akaashi finished up bandaging him. Then he softly touched the scar on Akaashi’s neck with a finger. Akaashi froze and his heart started beating loudly against his chest. The bite mark had never vanished.

“Is this from that fight?”

Kuroo removed his finger when he noticed how stiff Akaashi had become but remained close to him. Akaashi felt disconcerted as he backed off from Kuroo and nodded, not elaborating on the question. He cleaned up as Kuroo put his shirt on again and said. “We’re going to have dinner soon. You can either eat it here or if you promise that you’re no danger to anyone of us you can eat with the rest of us.”

Kuroo put a hand on his chest, right above his heart, and the other hand he held in the air. “I promise.”

Akaashi watched Kuroo closely, wondering for a small second if Kuroo was going to attack him. He knew that he was being unreasonable. Kuroo had no reason to attack any of them, the incident with Onaga was a mere misunderstanding, but Akaashi didn’t like the fact that he couldn’t understand Kuroo. So far, Akaashi had spent more than enough time with Kuroo and also knew some things about his pack, so he didn’t know why he couldn’t decipher Kuroo.

“Is something wrong?” Kuroo asked. His hands were held a little away from his body, palms facing Akaashi as if he was holding his hands up in a mock defense because his pride as an alpha didn’t allow him more than that.

“I’ll put this away and come back. Then we can leave together.”

Kuroo nodded and sunk back onto the bed. As Akaashi was leaving, he didn’t have to look back to know that Kuroo was staring at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was it. Hope you all liked it. Thanks for reading.
> 
> tumblr: @mitaki

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this. There will hopefully be more.


End file.
